Anjo
by SakuraSouke
Summary: Se você estivesse angustiado e viesse um anjo para lhe acudir.O que faria?[Presente de sinceras desculpas para Daji Chan,uma de minhas queridas amigas do grupo StarGirls]


_Esta fic é dedicada para uma amiga que eu fui muito rude.Me desculpe **Daji-chan.**_

_Eu realmente fui uma idiota,eu é que tenho que me redimir com você_

* * *

Ela perdeu... Naruto finalmente ficara com Sakura, queria sumir, se sentiu a mais infeliz das mulheres, e acreditava que não haveria mais ninguém deste mundo feito para ela, ficou caminhando embaixo da forte chuva, angustiada, chorando e infeliz.

_"Ninguém gosta de mim... Ninguém."_

_"A única pessoa que acreditava me amar..."._

_"Não amava."_

_"Meu pai me ignora..."._

_"Minha irmã tem vergonha de mim."_

_"E Neji... Me odeia."_

Estou sozinha neste mundo. Indagava Hinata.

Entrou em uma rua qualquer... Não importava mais nada, ela queria partir para um lugar onde poderia esquecer seu passado.

HINATA-SAMA!Ouvia-se uma voz fria e distante. Era Neji, que se dirigia correndo para a jovem Souke.

Esta molhada... Esta com febre Hinata-sama!Dizia um preocupado Neji.

Neji eu sei que meu pai mandou você vir atrás de mim... Eu realmente não queria ser um fardo para você, eu juro que se soubesse o fardo que iria ser para você eu nem tinha nascido. Indagava chorando a jovem Souke.

Depois desta frase nenhum mais se pronunciou. O silencio imperava no ambiente ate que Neji respondeu.

Vem cá... Enquanto abraçava Hinata.

Deixe-me Neji!Por favor! Dizia a jovem enquanto tentava se despegar do jovem Bouke.

Eu não a deixarei, agora posso ficar perto de você e...

Se impediu de pronunciar as ultimas palavras. Não tinha coragem o suficiente para dizer.

E o que Neji?Disse Hinata.

Nada. Vamos para casa você esta toda molhada. Pronunciou Neji.

Não!Exclamou a jovem.

E-eu não quero ir para casa Neji. Se você quiser ir então pode ir. Explicou.

Mas de modo algum te deixo sozinha!Pronunciou nervoso.

E dita essas palavras Neji a pegou no colo enquanto essa corava completamente.

Ele a levou para um lugar seco, mas especificamente no subterrâneo da Mansão Hyuuga, onde havia a antiga mansão de anos atrás. Surpreendendo Hinata, a antiga Mansão estava limpa, como se alguém a tivesse limpado,ela estava intacta. Ele por sua vez a deixou em um dos quartos,especificamente em cima da cama.

Por favor, espere aqui Hinata-sama. Pronunciou um carinhoso Neji.

O quarto era realmente bonito, e provavelmente pertencia a um Souke, pela decoração arquitetônica do quarto era de um casal. Hinata pôde observar a pintura dourada das paredes e o teto de anjos. E um dos anjos carregava um pergaminho escrito:

_"Renascerei por mim..."_

_"Renascerei por ti..."_

_"Renascerei em seus braços."_

É lindo, não? Dizia Neji ao chegar ao quarto com uma tigela pequena de sopa.

Si-Sim. Pronunciava Hinata corada.

Agora coma isso. Você vai melhorar. Indagou o jovem carinhoso.

Neji saiu e a deixou a sós em seus pensamentos.

Depois de comer a sopa silenciosamente, Hinata estava realmente curiosa sobre esta tal mansão... Seu pai já tinha muitas vezes dito que havia a Mansão Hyuuga tinha sido construída em cima da Antiga. Mas a Antiga estava intacta, como se nunca a tivessem tocado.

Hinata-sama posso entrar?

Sim Neji...

Neji?

Sim, o que foi?

Quem deveria ser o casal que dormia neste quarto?

O silencio reinou mais uma vez, deixando outra vez a jovem corada ate que Neji sorriu.

Este quarto... Deteve-se por um instante.

Este quarto?Perguntou uma curiosa Souke

Pertencia a uma Souke e a um Bouke Hinata-sama. Falou por fim Neji.

O que?!Como pode saber?Exclamou surpreendida Hinata.

Olhe a seu redor. Disse Neji.

Hinata olhou cada canto, cada espaço, sem sucesso ate que avistou a pintura do teto e o anjo com o pergaminho...

_"Renascerei por mim..."_

_"Renascerei por ti..."_

_"Renascerei em seus braços..."_

Eu não entendo nissan... Indagou a jovem tentando entender.

O termo da frase não diz tudo, você precisa procurar alem das escritas. Falou Neji.

E por mais que ela olhasse a pintura do teto, ela não notou. O silencio reinou novamente, mas não por muito tempo. Neji enfim explicou.

Se você notar, observará uma marca na testa do anjo com o pergaminho.

Há!É verdade!Mas isso é... A jovem se deteve.

A Marca da Maldição. Neji completa.

E também a uma mulher ao lado... Com o símbolo da Souke!Observou Hinata.

Exatamente. Logo se deduz que era um amor proibido, e foi por isso que essa Mansão fora abaixo. Para não dar mal exemplo para os certeza o Bouke se casou com a herdeira do clã.

Você acha esses anjos contam a historia deles nissan?Disse envergonhada a jovem.

Sim. Respondeu Neji.

Puxa!Eu também gostaria de um dia ter minha historia no meu quarto!Disse uma animada Hinata.

Mas primeiro a senhorita precisa de alguém para amar e ser amada não acha?!Indagou um sorridente Neji.

Acho que sim!Respondeu uma divertida Hinata.

E os dois ficaram alguns minutos se olhando, não tinham notado esses olhares que davam um para o outro ate que por vez Hinata percebeu e desviou fazendo com que os se corassem.

B-Bem Hinata-sama a sua febre não abaixou muito. Vamos para fora. Te colocarei em seu quarto.Disse um corado Neji e a pegando outra vez em seus braços.

Sim.Respondeu Hinata,encostando a cabeça no peito de Neji para enfim dormir.

Neji percebeu que estava cansada, teve um dia muito pesado, descobertas, amores não correspondidos, enfim. Já estava bem tarde e como já não era novidade, ninguém sentiu a ausência de Hinata na Mansão, realmente era vergonhoso que ninguém tinha sentido a falta da herdeira, mas por um lado era muito bom para Neji, entrou no quarto dela e a deitou sobre a cama. A ajeitou e pegou um cobertor aconchegante para cobri-la, tirou algumas mexas do rosto da jovem e antes que fosse embora Hinata o deteve o segurando pela manga da camisa.

Por favor, não vá Neji... Não quero estar sozinha. Indagou baixinho Hinata.

Você jamais estará sozinha. Você tem a mim. Indagou enquanto se abaixava para acariciá-la.

Encostou sua cabeça na cabeceia da cama enquanto acariciava os longos cabelos de Hinata. O tempo deteve por um instante e a voz do silencio chegou à habitação.

Hinata estava mais tranqüila por estar ao lado dele. Apesar de no passado sentir medo, ela no fundo não sentia mais este sentimento. E sentiu seu coração ser curado por aquele jovem, não sentia mais dor e nem angustia perante Naruto. Ela finalmente o esqueceu.

Neji?Dizendo suas ultimas palavras antes de dormir graças as suas caricias.

Sim?Disse carinhoso.

Você acha que alguém poderá me amar?

Sim. Eu tenho certeza... Mas porque pergunta isso Hinata-sama? Perguntou curioso.

Porque eu acho que eu o encontrei. Disse uma sonolenta e corada Hinata.

E...Quem é?Disse com um tom preocupado e entristecedor.

É você. Murmurou corada, caindo em um profundo sono.

Neji estatelou quando ouviu... Sua face estava quente, o coração disparado, e uma tamanha felicidade.

Após processar a mensagem, se tranqüilizou, não contendo um largo sorriso nos lábios. Observou Hinata num profundo sono, apagou as luzes e antes que saísse da habitação ouviu Hinata falar. Ela estava sonhando.

Vamos ter um lindo quarto Neji... Murmurava em seus profundos sonhos.

Ele mais uma vez se aproximou e murmurou em seus ouvidos...

Claro...Meu Anjo.

* * *

_Eu espero que tenham gostado!_

_Cara deu um trabalhao e acho que nao ficou bom..._**O que vc acha?**

**Me de sua opniao.**

_Obrigada pela atenção de todo!_

_Beijinhos..._


End file.
